<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Leave A Message by spivetwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894029">Please Leave A Message</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites'>spivetwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornetto Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shaun of the Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Non-Canon Relationship, shaun of the dead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun's best friend is in love with him, but he doesn't know. The story of how their relationship starts, through a series of phone calls and voice mail messages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liz (Shaun Of The Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Liz (Shaun Of The Dead)/Reader, Shaun Riley (Shaun Of The Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Shaun Riley (Shaun Of The Dead)/Reader, Shaun Riley/Original Female Character(s), Shaun Riley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cornetto Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledcomet/gifts">troubledcomet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:21 pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>brrrrrm brrrrrm brrrrm brrrrm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>click</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lizzie, what's up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I've decided-”</p><p> </p><p>“That you'll talk to Shaun about Ed?”</p><p> </p><p>“How'd you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured he was starting to become a pain in the ass on date night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you're not wrong. Especially since we already spend all our dates at The Winchester.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of date night, what did you do for your anniversary?”</p><p> </p><p>“You'll never guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“...The Winchester?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Winchester.”</p><p> </p><p>“[deep sigh]”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't be offended if I say that your boyfriend needs to up his game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, well, you're correct so no offense taken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Best of luck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I need it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>click</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9:45 pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hey, this is Shaun, I'm probably out. Please leave a message.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>beep</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hi Shaun! how'd the conversation with Liz go? I know Ed is your best friend but you do live with him. And I do think that Lizzie deserves equal attention, you know? Please don't take this the wrong way, I know it's none of my business but as your other best friend, I'm just a bit worried about you two. Call me back when you can, Ok? Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>beep</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shaun smiled a little to himself, If he was being honest, he didn't really mind that his best friend was concerned about his love life. Isn't that what best friends are for? He pressed dial to call her back and tell her this is how it went:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>8:05 pm, at the Winchester.</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun.“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see what I'm saying?” Liz asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, totally.” Shaun said, snapping to attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he's your best friend, but you do live with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not that I don't like Ed,” She said turning to Ed, “Ed it's not that I don't like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“S'alright.” Ed said, focused on his video game.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just be nice if we could-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Ed said.</p><p> </p><p>“-spend a bit more time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bollocks.” (Ed)</p><p> </p><p>“Just the two of us.” Liz said, taking Shaun's hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Cock it.” (Ed)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ed The Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11: 17 pm</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Hey! I'm probably doing something exhilarating and exciting right now, I'll call you when I get back! Leave a message.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey mate, It's Shaun! It went alright, I do understand what everyone is trying to say. But Ed doesn't really have many friends, and he's my best friend , besides you of course, so I try to take him out. But I'm of course making it up to Liz! We're going out to have dinner tomorrow, the place that does all the fish. Thank you for your concern for me, it's really appreciated, you're a good friend.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>beep</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled to yourself as you shoved your hands into your coat pockets, walking home. You were happy for Shaun and Liz, you truly were. As their best friend you took it upon yourself to ensure their contentment, even if it meant sometimes going out of your way to help them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Earlier that day</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>5:40 pm</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>brrrrrrm brrrrrrrm brrrrrm</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>click</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you I haven't got any.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ed, this is ________”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey bruv.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, it's date night tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I already know what you're gonna say-”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven't even said anything yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay home, let Shaun enjoy his night with Liz.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not me who insists on going with him, you know? He's always dragging me out with him s'why we only end up going to The Winchester despite Liz's constant objections. And her mates David and Di.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well- I guess he just feels sorry for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you don't exactly... have life all up and about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, guess you're right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, just be nice to them, ok? Lizzie might have to break the news to Shaun.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Is she pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! She means to tell Shaun he needs to spend more time with her and all that stuff. Might make him feel bad so please go easy on them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I'll be nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Ed.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>click</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Happened At The Winchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8:10 pm, at The Winchester</p><p> </p><p>“It's just that, with Ed here, it's no wonder I always bring my flatmates out, and that only exacerbates things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you guys hardly get on, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what does 'exacerbate' mean?” Shaun asked, scratching his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It means to make things worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right.” He said, still a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I mean, it's not that I don't like David and Di, you know.” He turned to them, “Guys, it's not that I don't like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“S'alright.” David and Dianne responded.</p><p> </p><p>“It's just that Ed doesn't have too many friends.” Shaun explained to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get any of you cunts a drink?” Ed butted in, “Anybody?”</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged and walked off to the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I know friends are important to Shaun,” David said slowly, “But you do actually have to set some quality time for yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean Daffs is always taking me to see these listed buildings,” Dianne pointed out, “And, you know, I'm always dragging to the theater.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not so hot on theatre.” Shaun shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how about a nice meal! It's your anniversary soon isn't it?” Dianne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It was last week.” David pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Dianne said quietly, “Did you do anything special?”</p><p> </p><p>“We... Came here.” Shaun said.</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun! Hog lumps!” Ed yelled before throwing a packet of snacks at Shaun. It hit him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun, what I'm trying to say is,” Liz said, ignoring Ed, “I need something more, more than spending every night in The Winchester. I want to get out there and do more interesting stuff. I want to live a little. I want you to want to do it, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Liz sighed, “I'm beginning to sound like your mum.” then quickly following with, “Not that I would know what she sounds like.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven't met his mum?” David said, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet...” Shaun replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you get along with your mum, Shaun?” Dianne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No it's not that I don't get on with her-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ashamed by your mum, Shaun?” David cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I love my mum.” Shaun was mildly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I love his mum.” Ed snickered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed.” Liz sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“She's like butter.” Ed sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Ed!” Shaun scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“Shaun..” David and Dianne began.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys!” Shaun said holding his head in his hands, “Look, I understand what you're trying to say, and I agree. We should get out there.”</p><p> </p><p>He took Liz's hands in his, “We'll start tomorrow. I'll book a restaurant, you know, the place that does all the fish. Just the two of us. Things will change, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Shaun?” Liz gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>John, the owner of the pub yelled, “Time, Gentlemen!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Man That Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>brrrrrzzzt brrrrzzzt</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Your phone vibrated against yout thigh and you reached down your pocket to dig it out. Turning it on, you saw it was a text from Liz.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!! It went really well! Like, extremely well. We're going out tomorrow night, to a restaurant. The place that does all the fish! Thank you so much for helping get this to happen :)”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled and texted back;</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it's no problem! I'll always be here for you two &lt;3”</p><p> </p><p>You sighed and put your phone back into yout pocket. Walking home you breathed in the chilly air. You loved those two a lot. You'd do anything for them. Even if it meant that it might slightly inconvenience You.</p><p> </p><p>Why were you so invested in their relationship? You didn't really know. Maybe it was because they were two of your closest friends? Your only friends, really. Yes, that must be the reason, you told yourself. That was definitely the only reason.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes you thought that maybe you should keep your nose out of their relationship but they didn't seem to mind and actually appreciated it.</p><p> </p><p>You continued walking. That was when you heard a low moan behind her. Turning around you saw an obviously very drunk man stumbling towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, should I call you a cab?” You sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrrruuuuooaagghh..” He just moaned again and kept walking towards you.</p><p> </p><p>You just stared at him slowly shuffling. You took a step back when he reached out his arms to hold you and promptly stripped over the sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>You sighed again and hailed a cab.</p><p> </p><p>You told the driver, “Just ask him where he lives.” While shoving the very bitey man into the backseat.</p><p>He was able to land his teeth into your arm but luckily you was wearing a very thick jumper.</p><p> </p><p>After closing the cab door she inspected you arm. There was a tear in the jumper unfortunately. Damn, this was your favorite jumper. Luckily, the man's teeth did not sink into your arm. You'd just have to stitch the hole in your jumper later.</p><p> </p><p>You once again shoved your hands into your pockets and continued on your way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>